Kagerou Days
by Miki Aren la reine du monde
Summary: Hey ! Voici un petit OS song-fic Matoine sur Kagerou Days de Miku Hatsune, parce que j'ai bien aimé la chanson, et qu'un petit matoine sa fait toujours plaisir !


**Hey bande d'amis ! Nous voici aujourd'hui pour une song-fic matoine sur une chanson de Miku Hatsune que j'ai découverte il n'y a pas longtemps (la chanson, pas miku)... C'est ma première song-fic, donc me grondez pas trop si c'est nul ;)**  
 **Viola ! Bonne lecture !**

 **PS: les paroles de la chanson sont en gras !**

 **...oOo...**

 **Kagerou days**

 **Le 15 août, à midi et demi dans l'après-midi, Le temps est incroyablement beau.**

J'avais envie de te voir... Je t'avais demandé et tu avais accepté. J'étais tellement heureux !

 **Et parmi les immondes rayons d'un soleil éblouissant, je parle avec toi, n'ayant rien d'autres à faire.**

Enfin... J'imagine que c'est ce que tu penses. Mais moi, contrairement à tes songes, je savoure ce moment ou le temps s'arrête rien que pour nous deux. Ou tu n'es qu'à moi. Ou tu ne penses qu'à moi. Ou tu ne vois que moi.

 **«oui je sais, je hais les étés» ,tu as hardiment murmuré pendant que tu caressais un chat.**

Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais me dire, mais au fond, est-ce vraiment le plus important ? Et ce chat... Ce chat qui recevait tes caresses, tes doux massages attentionnés... J'en était tellement jaloux ! Mais on m' a souvent dit de profiter de ce que j'avais, alors je l'ai laissé de côté et profitais. Profitais de toi, de tes paroles, de chacun de tes gestes. Et je t'écoutais.

 **Ah, tu poursuis ce chat tandis qu'il s'éloigne en courant de toi et saute.**

Mon dieu ce chat... Un jour je vais l'égorger ! Non seulement il profite de toi, mais en plus il ose mettre fin à ses douces caresses de son plein gré ! Je le hais !

 **Tandis que le feu ce passe à un rouge flamboyant.**

«ARRÊTE-TOI !» Criais-je dans le plus grand des effrois. «MATHIEU !» Son nom... Le nom de la personne que je chérit tant...

 **Soudain un camion est sortit de nulle part et t'as percuté alors que tu criais.**

Ces quelques secondes de cris... Sa ne pouvait, non, sa ne devait pas être la dernière fois que j'entendais ta voix ! Je voulais encore te demander, vivre tant de choses !

 **Ton odeur mêlée maintenant à celle des gerbes de sang me fit suffoquer.**

Cette vision était affreuse, démoniaque... Tous mes sens restaient en alertes. Mais cette odeur... Ce parfum que tu mettais tous les matins pour, sûrement, me faire plaisir. Ce parfum que j'appréciais tant jusqu'ici, un parfum que je voyais a présent de sa couleur la plus pur, le rouge. Le rouge épais et fin à la fois. Le rouge sang. Ma main se porta alors d'elle même jusqu'à ma bouche, autant pour conserver mon effrois que pour m'empêcher de vomir.

 **Dans la brume des mensonges, la brume de chaleur rit «Tout cela es réel».**

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, mes oreilles... TOUT ! Je ne crois rien ! Sa ne peut pas être vrai ! Tu n'es pas là ! À mes pieds ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

 **A cet instant, comme le chant d'un criquet, la lumière bleue de l'été s'obscurcie.**

Tout ce plonge dans le noir. Mes espoirs, mes ambitions, mes rêves, mes questions... Ma vie. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Adieu.

...  
 **Je me suis réveillé sur mon lit à cause du tic tac de l'horloge. Quelle heure est-il à l'instant ?**

Je ne me souviens de rien. Étais-je entrain de dormir ? De rêver ? De quoi ?

 **Le 14 août, peu avant midi. Je me suis souvenue du son extrêmement agaçant d'un criquet.**

Et je me revoyais tomber dans le noir le plus totale. Ce rêve avait été affreux. J'avais besoin de te parler. Alors je t'ai demandé, et étrangement, tu as accepté.Et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans ce parc si familier.

 **Je sais que c'est un peu étrange, mais hier, dans un rêve, je l'ai vu en train de marcher dans ce même parc.**

Le chat est revenue. Mais je le détestait encore plus cette fois si.  
Sentant sans doute mon agressivité mentale, il s'est sauvé.

 **«Pourquoi ne pas rentrer à la maison dès maintenant ?»**

Mon rêve m'étais revenue. Et je sais que ce n'étais qu'un rêve, mais je ne voulais pas le vivre pour de bon. Alors, en un petit sourire aguicheur, que tu me rendis presque aussitôt, je t'ai proposé de rentrer. Et tu as accepté.

 **À la seconde ou tu as traversé le trottoir, tous ceux autour de nous tournèrent leurs tête vers le ciel et ouvrirent la bouche.**

Qui avait-il de si important dans l'espace ? Les dinosaures ont disparus depuis bien longtemps !

 **Venant du ciel, un poteau en fer transperça ton corps.**  
 **Le son d'un carillon et celui de tes cris déchirants se répandit aux alentour. Entre les arbres du parc, dans cette scène improbable.**

Mon coeur sembla éclater et fondre à la fois dans ma poitrine. Sa ne pouvait être qu'un nouveau rêve ! Mais tout était si réel ! Se n'était pas le cas ! Ma vue se brouillait, mon corps tout entier tremblait devant cette scène presque identique à mon rêve. Tu étais ma raison de vivre.

 **Le miroitement de la chaleur rit «Cet incident est réel»**

Je m'élançait vers toi en sachant pertinemment que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver ma souffrance. La tienne étant déjà achevée depuis longtemps.

 **Tandis que ma vision se brouille, je jette un coup d'oeil à ton visage. Et je crois t'avoir vu sourire.**

Se visage. Ton visage. Le seul corps, la seule personne à la laquelle je tenait le plus au monde. Je ne le verrai sans doute plus jamais... Je ne peux pas le croire ! Je veux juste être en paix. Avec toi.

...  
Encore une fois... Nous n'étions pas allés au parc cette fois. Le lieu était peut-être hanté qui sait ?... En tout cas la tour Eiffel conviendrait très bien pour cette fois.  
Mais tu as glissé.  
Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il ?!  
Encore une fois... Une agression...  
Encore une fois... Une noyade...  
Encore une fois... Un étouffement...  
Je n'en peux plus. Sa doit cesser.

 **Je me suis évanoui un nombre incalculable de fois. Dans cette même chaleur moqueuse. Le cycle se répète par décades. Je l'ai réalisé il y a un moment. Dans ce genre d'histoire cliché, il n'y a qu'une seule fin possible. Pour que cette journée d'été incessante n'existe plus.**

J'en ai assez. Tu meurs. Sans cesse, sans fin, sans arrêt. Je te vois dépérir à petit feu devant mes prunelles brunes sans joie de vivre sous se soleil agaçant de mois d'aoû -être que c'était sa ? La réponse à toute cette foutu énigme ? Autant essayer !

 **Soudain je te pousse de côté et saute sur la rue. À ce moment le camion me percuta.**

Ce camion que j'avais vu des dizaines de fois... Je ressentais enfin ce que tu vivais à chaque fois. Et tu voyais enfin ce que j'examinai à chaque terminus.

 **Tes yeux et mon corps distordu étaient comme le reflet voilé de ce sang qui s'était pulvérisé partout.**

Le même rouge auquel je m'étais habitué. La différence était simplement qu'il m'appartenait.  
Et le même regard que j'offrais sans arrêt au dieu qui te prenait, face à ton corps dépourvu d'âme. Ce regard, c'était à présent toi qui le portait. Je l'avais bien baisé ce dieu !

 **Si cette élogieuse brume de chaleur rit «Ça t'apprendra» encore une fois, alors ce serait ce qu'on appelle une journée d'été normale.**

Si je me réveille une fois de plus, encore, comme toutes les autres fois et que je revois ta mort encore des millions de fois... Je... J'apprendrais à m'y faire. Et recommencerais ma vie. Mais je pense que se serait le dernière chose que nous voudrions. Tous les deux.

 **Mais tout cela se termine aujourd'hui.**

Mais tout cela se termine aujourd'hui. Pas une fois de plus.

 **Un 14 août, une fille se réveille sur son lit et dit : « j'ai échoué cette fois encore...» randis qu'elle berce un simple chat.**

Un jeune homme châtain se réveilla dans son lit, se remémorant son rêve en se munissant de son portable.

«On se voie au parc cet aprème ?»  
«Sa marche ! À toute !»

Il sourit, son cauchemars était terminé, il allait retrouver celui qu'il aimait. Celui dont il ne pouvait ce passer.

 **...oOo...**

 **Viola ! Du coup il y avait le petit problème du fait que c'était un matoine alors que la chanson parlait d'un garçon ET d'une fille, mais je pense que c'est pas trop grave !**  
 **Si sa vous fait penser à quelques chose, c'est normale, l'idée a été reprise pleins de fois ( notamment dans supernatural ), et je me suis permit de faire une ( légère ) happy end !**  
 **Viola ! Bonne continuation les amis, c'était la reine du monde, pour vous servir 3**


End file.
